Cloudclans Prophecy
by Wishing pelt
Summary: Late at night Leafdapple receives a prophecy talking about who will save the clan from darkness. But is Starclan too late this time?
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge_

Silverpelts stars shined ever so brightly in the pitch black sky. The stars were making sure the cats in the real world were safe from the dark forest. They twinkled ever so lightly as if they were talking to each other.

The moonlight made the lake sparkle as ripples of water moved up and down the shore. The ripples could be heard from the shore, they were peaceful but that was not what you would call the Cloudclans camp.

From Cloudclan sat the medicine cat, Leafdapple, who looked at the stars hoping for some kind of answer from Starclan as to why her clan was taking in so much loss.

"Leafdapple?" Cloudstar asked as she padded out of the bushes and sat next to Leafdapple.

"I won't lie Cloudstar, I am worried about the future of our clan," Leafdapple admitted to the young leader.

"I feel your concern Leafdapple. Have you heard anything from Starclan?" Cloudstar asked.

"I wish, but no I haven't," Leafdapple sighed.

She stared at the stars wishing there was something she could do to help her clan.

Suddenly a light breeze whipped through. Leafdapple froze as she heard the wind whisper: _A Whishing star and a Flower petal will save the clan from the darkened hearts within the forest. _

Then the breeze was gone as the ripples on the lake flowed silently to shore. The leaves stopped rustling and everything went back to being silent, as it was before.

"What did you hear Leafdapple?" Asked Cloudstar.

" _A whishing star and a Flower petal will save the clan from the darkened hearts within the forest,"_ Leafdapple repeated the prophecy Starclan had given her.

"I wish I knew what that meant," Cloudstar muttered," Starclan isn't the most understandable in prophesies," she growled at no one.

"I think we all knew that, at least every leader and medicine cat anyway," Leafdapple mewed.

Cloudstar and Leafdapple had no idea what was happening back at the Cloudclan camp.

Suddenly the bushes rustled again," Who's there?" Cloudstar asked.

A black and gray striped Tom stepped out," Tanglefur! What happened to you?!" Leafdapple asked with shocked icy blue eyes.

"S-s-Sunclans attacking the camp," he wheezed out.

"WHAT?!"Cloudstar yowled.

Leafdapple and Cloudstar hauled Tanglefur onto their backs, then they pelted through the trees. Each second seemed like an hour. Shades of green flashed by them as they pelted to the Cloudclan camp.

Suddenly they all heard yowls and screeches in the distance. Cloudstar still looked shocked.

When they reached camp they found SunClan and Dawnclan attacking the camp, and Cloudclan cats were no where to be seen.

"WHISHINGKIT!" Silvermist, a queen that was in the nursery, yowled.

But no one heard her in the yowls and screeches that still filled the camp and the ground was stained with blood.

"Dawnstar! Brightstar! What is the meaning of this?!" Cloudstar yowled at the two leaders who were watching the battle with great delight.

"Oh Cloudstar the forest was only meant for 3 clans, we joined up together and we BOTH thought YOU were the weakest clan. So we're taking your clan out," Dawnstar meowed almost looking bored as she explained.

"Liar! Starclan made this forest for 4 clans! Cloudclan will not back down!" Cloudstar yowled at them.

"Spare the Starclan this and that let's end this," Sunstar growled.

Then both Dawnstar and Sunstar lunged for Cloudstar as the rest of Cloudclan, Dawnclan, and SunClan watched from a distance as the leaders battled it out.

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1- New Deputy_

Moons later after SunClan and Dawnclan tried to wipe out Cloudclan, they were thriving. The number of warriors was a lot and everyone was in good health. Leafdapple thought to herself "I wish Cloudstar could be here."

Then a whisper in the wind said," I am."

Leafdapple smiled to herself, Cloudstar and her were the best of friends. She was glad that the old leader could see her clan thriving.

"Cinderpaw, do we have any Catmint left?" Leafdapple asked her apprentice who was almost ready for her medicine cat name.

"Only 1-2 stalks we should get some more," Cinderpaw answered.

Leafdapple nodded and padded out of camp and to the abandoned twoleg place she went to go gather catmint. She was still thinking of Cloudstar when she went to go pick some catmint.

_Suddenly a breeze brushed through her fur," A Whishing star and a Flower petal will save the clan from the darkened hearts within the forest." _

And yet again Leafdapple was reminded of the prophecy that Starclan had given her those many moons ago. She continued on picking catmint but the prophecy still lingered in her mind.

Wishingpelt, a senior warrior, was out on a hunting patrol. He had spotted a mouse and was silently creeping up on it. 3...2...1... NOW! He pounced on the mouse and delivered the killing blow. He collected the rest of his kill and hauled it back to camp. He had caught 2 mice, and a plump vole. He met back up with his hunting patrol, Liontail, Frostfeather, and Stormshadow. They all then headed back to camp with their fresh kill.

"Nice catches Wishingpelt!" Yowled Goldenfur.

He dropped his kill onto the fresh kill pile and picked out a thrush. He looked around camp until he found the cat he was looking for.

"Darkshadow! Want to eat a mouse will I eat this thrush together?" He asked his best friend. (Just sitting by each other and talking).

"Sure!" Darkshadow replied.

Darkshadow padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse off the fresh kill pile (it was his favorite type of prey) and joined Wishingpelt and his thrush.

"Did you see Silverfurs kits?" Darkshadow asked Wishingpelt.

"No, not yet," Wishingpelt said.

"Wishingpelt! You're on the border patrol!" Streamfur, the deputy, yowled to Wishingpelt.

"Right now?" He meowed to Streamfur.

"Yes now! Now get off your lazy butt and go join the cats waiting for you by the entrance!" She yowled to Wishingpelt.

"Gotta go," he said to Darkshadow as he padded over to the thorn barrier.

There he met up with Lightningflash, Blueflash, and Flowerleaf. They each padded out of camp and then pelted towards the Dawnclan border.

"I hope they stayed on their side of the border this time," Blueflash snarled.

"I know right if they're not we will tare them to shreds!" Lightningflash yowled.

"Well duh! What else would we do? Say," thank you for crossing our border. Cross again!"," Flowerleaf sarcastically remarked while rolling her eyes.

" No need to be rude about it," Lightningflash replied pinning his ears to his head.

" Can we just get a move on to the border already?" Wishingpelt asked with a bored expression.

"I agree with Wishingpelt, lets go!" Blueflash agreed.

When they reached the border, they luckily found that Dawnclan had stayed on their side of the border. They marked their border then hurried on to the SunClan border.

"They finally learned to stay on their side of the border," Blueflash muttered under her breath.

Wishingpelt laughed as he heard Blueflash's comment," that's a first right?" he added her.

The rest of the group had not heard their conversation," yeah it is," she smiled, then we both caught up to the group.

After they had marked the SunClan border, Lightningflash challenged," lets have a race! First one back gets to pick first prey! Last one there picks their prey last!"

Wishingpelt took off through the forest. His paws pounding against the green forest floor. The trees were flashes of green as he ran past them on his way to camp. The breeze brushed through his long white fur, his dark icy blue eyes were only focused on finding Cloudclan camp.

Finally the entrance to Cloudclan camp came into view and he dashed in to find he was the first one back from his patrol. Second was Blueflash, third was Flowerleaf, and fourth was Lightningflash.

"WHOA! Man you cats run fast," he shook his head as if he couldn't believe we had just beat him in his own challenge.

Since I had won, I went to go pick my prey first, I picked out a nice plump mouse.

"Can I eat with you?" a sweet voice above Wishingpelt asked.

He looked up to see Goldenfur," sure Goldenfur," he replied.

She sat down next to Wishingpelt and took a bite out of the plump mouse that Wishingpelt had won.

"Good job on winning the race, you must be really fast to have beaten Blueflash," congratulated me.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"Lightningflash is over there complaining about it, I don't really know why Silverstar named him that when he is the slowest cat in the clan!" Goldenfur and Wishingpelt both laughed.

"Me either," Wishingpelt agreed.

They continued to eat the mouse until all that was left was a pile of bones. The sun was now setting making the sky look like it was on fire with the blazes of orange.

"I guess we should be going to bed now," Goldenfur suggested, I nodded my head and followed her to the warriors den.

I curled up in my nest with Goldenfur and Darkshadow on both sides of him.

The next morning Wishingpelt woke up early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. He decided that he would go hunt for prey. He padded out of camp and into the forest. Wishingpelt then heard the movements of a small robin!

He narrowed his eyes and quickly found the red bird, it was near a tree eating worms. Wishingpelt slowly crept up onto the mouse until he was only a few mouse tails away. He decided to creep a little closer until he pounced on the unsuspecting robin and killed it with a bite to the neck.

When he returned to camp with a robin, and a thrush, the first rays of dawn streaked the sky with blazes of pink and orange. Wishingpelt dropped his fresh kill on the pile then he went to go see Silverfurs new kits.

He slowly entered the nursery, there he saw 2 small fluffy kits near Silverfur.

"Hello Wishingpelt," she greeted him.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"The white and gray kit is Willowkit and the dark red kit is Pinekit. Willowkit is a she kit while Pinekit is a Tom," she answered.

"They are so cute," he blushed knowing toms didn't usually say the word "cute" to describe something.

Silverfur laughed," it's okay. I know what you mean," she replied.

Wishingpelt dipped his head then headed out of the nursery. He padded over to Goldenfur," hey," he greeted her.

"Hey, I take it you just saw Silverfurs new kits?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, they're...cool, for kits anyways," he said awkwardly.

Goldenfur laughed," I guess they are," she replied.

Suddenly a yowl came from Willowstar,"Streamfur is dead!" Shocked yowls rang around the camp, he continued," We will have vigil for her at moonhigh. But I say these words before Starclan, Wishingpelt will be the new Cloudclan deputy," he yowled.

Wishingpelt stood there with shocked eyes as the cats around him shouted his name and congratulated him. Suddenly someone, Darkshadow, nudged him towards the rock as the clan shouted his name.

Once Wishingpelt finally scrambled onto the high rock his pelt was glowing pride excitement and happiness. His eyes looked to Morningtail, who's eyes gleamed with pride, she was his mother after all.

But, despite all the pride, excitement, and happiness, one question burned in everyone's mind, what or who had killed Streamfur?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Wishingpelts POV

I couldn't believe I had just been named deputy, but Silverfur had died...!

"Cloudstar!" I yowled his name.

"Yes Wishingpelt?" He asked.

" I want to go track down Streamfurs scent?" I asked.

Willowstar seemed shocked for a minute, then nodded his head," yes you may check. Take Flowerleaf with you," he flicked his tail as a signal to leave his den.

"Flowerleaf!" I yowled her name.

"What do you want?" I heard her snappy voice echo out of the warrior den.

"Willowstar wants us to go try to find Streamfurs scent and try to find what killed her," I said to him.

"Oh ok. Lets go," her voice was no longer snappy, but was soft.

I had forgotten that her and Streamfur were close. I felt bad for Flowerleaf to be honest.

"I found her scent!" Flowerleaf yowled shaking me from my thoughts.

We both pelted towards the scent that was growing increasingly stronger the closer we got. The trees were starting to thin, suddenly we found ourselves in a moss covered clearing. Streamfurs scent was really strong. Blood was splattered against the ground.

"This is where she was last," I remarked.

"I think I smell another cat here," Flowerleafs gaze became intense as if a small fire was burning inside them.

Then another cat scent lingered in with Streamfurs. Then my mound whirled as I found out who's scent it was...DARKSHADOW!

But why...why would he do this?!

"Holy Starclan," I said, my eyes frozen with horror.

"What's wrong now?" Flowerleafs usual snappiness was back.

"I know who killed Streamfur," I turned to her.

"Who?" She asked.

"I-I-it was Darkshadow," I stammered looking at the ground.

"No! It can't be...but now that you said it, it is his scent! Oh Wishingpelt I am so sorry!" She pressed her pelt against mine as we sat there with the trees surrounding us.

"I guess we should inform Willowstar," my voice sounded hurt.

"Are you going to be okay?" Flowerleaf looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I don't know, we have been friends since kit hood. I don't understand!" I yowled.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know what losing a best friend feels like," Flowerleaf pressed her pelt against mine as we watched the clouds roll across the sky.

"I don't want to tell Willowstar, not yet," I confessed.

"At least by tomorrow," Flowerleaf agreed.

We padded back to camp, I looked for Darkshadow, I wanted an explanation. I found him lying in the warriors den.

"We need to talk," I said to him sternly.

We padded out into the forest until I finally broke down," Why?! Why did you do it?!" I half cried half yowled at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Your the one who killed Streamfur! I followed her scent then found yours with it!" I wish he would say it wasn't him, I really do!

Then he shocked me," Um calm down, I didn't do it. I'm the one who carried her back to camp! But I do know who did. When I was there, I scented Sunclans scent, but they had covered it up well," he said.

"Thank Starclan!" I breathed out.

We walked back to camp with each other, then I spotted Flowerleaf," Flowerleaf! It wasn't Darkshadow it was SunClan!" I hollered to her in the forest.

"Wait...WHAT?!" I just talked with Willowstar, I thought you wouldn't be able to do it so I did, he's choking to execute Darkshadow in front of the whole clan!" She yowled.

Darkshadows eyes grew the size of boulders," What?!" He hissed.

They all ran back to camp, they needed to explain to Willowstar and fast! But when they got to camp they didn't have time.

"All cats old enough to fight in battle meet beneath the high rock for a meeting!" everyone gathered from the dens," there is a killer in the crowd right now before us! He has killed our deputy, Streamfur!" Shocked yowls rang around the gathering," DARKSHADOW! Step forth," Willowstars voice boomed over the yowls of the other cats.

Darkshadow slowly crept forward," What do you have to say for yourself?!" Willowstar demanded.

"It wasn't me I swear!" he pleaded.

"LIAR!" Willowstar roared," this cat will be appointed the altimate punishment... Execution!" Willowstar declared.

Every cat in the clearing watched with shocked eyes at Willowstars blazing anger.

I watched from the front as Willowstar lifted his paw up, he unsheathed his claws. They shimmered in the sunlight, then it all happened in slow motion.

I stood up from the cloud and bolted forward as Willowstar was swinging his paw down to take Darkshadows life when I lept as far and as hard as I could. I felt Willowstars claws rake down my side as I jumped in front of Darkshadow.

Everyone gasped as blood spilled out of the wound out of the wrong cat," Wishingpelt! What are you doing?!" Willowstars angry voice roared at me.

"Defending my friend who has done nothing wrong!" I yowled.

"TRAITOR! MY OWN DEPUTY! HE KILLED STREAMFUR!" Willowstar was about ready to take Wishingpelts and Darkshadows lives now.

"But it-" I was cut off by Willowstar.

"WHAT KIND OF DEPUTY ARE YOU?! YOU ARE A TRAITOR I SHOULD EXECUTE YOU! BUT NO I WON'T! YOU ARE NOW EXILED WISHINGPELT!" Willowstar growled.

"NO!" I yowled back at Willowstar," It wasn't Darkshadow! It was Sunclan!" I declared.

"LIAR! TRAITOR!" Willowstar yowled back at me.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE ANY REASON TO LIE TO YOU RIGHT NOW?!" I yowled at Willowstar.

"LEAVE, NOW! OR BE EXECUTED!" Willowstar yowled at me, rage burning in every word out of his body.

"I will defend my friend and my clan!" I yowled not moving.

"THEN YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!" Willowstar then launched himself at me, claws unsheathed.

I ducked under him and slid. I scrambled to my paws and jumped onto his back and latched on, Willowstar then rolled over which made my claw sink deeper into his back. He yowled in pain, I let go because I was being squished.

None of Cloudclan moved, I heaved myself up and then attacked Willowstar I slid my claws down his side while he slammed his paw into my face staining my white fur with dark red. I felt dazed for a minute.

In that minute Willowstar took advantage and bowled be over pinning me down onto the ground. I knew it was over but I tried, nonetheless, I kicked my hind claws into his stomach, he backed up and I jumped back up to my paws.

I jumped at Willowstar and aimed every attack while he aimed his. In a matter of seconds we were both torn up. I then swiped at his face, blood splattered on the rock, it was deep red now.

The clan sat and watched horrified to see what was happening, Willowstar had more lives left and I only had 1. I felt wobbly on my legs but I still fought. I bit into his tail, he yowled in pain and through me off, I landed off of the rock and was hurled towards the crowd of cats. My sides heaved heavily, I looked to Darkshadow, he looked horrified.

I blinked my eyes and then Willowstar jumped down in front of me with a loud THUD! It was a losing battle from the start. I stared up hopelessly at the leader and raised my paw in an effort to aim a blow, but then Willowstar raised his paw and swooped it in front, which knocked all my paws out from under me.

I landed on my chest with my paws spread out around me, a heavy paw was placed on my back," Look here Cloudclan! This is what happens to traitors!" Willowstar yowled.

He raised his heavy paw, I breathed in, then he swung it down to my throat, and I breathed out. It hurt, so bad. Blood poured out of my throat, this was the end.

"NOOOO!" Flowerleaf yowled in misery as the whole of Cloudclan watched me die.

Things were getting fainter, my eyesight was getting more and more blurry. That's when I knew it was the end but I had a few last words," I was not a traitor," the last thing I saw was Willowstars dazed expression and the whole of Cloudclan bursting into a riot. Then blackness swept through and I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I was surprised when I blinked my eyes open to a meadow filled with green grass and beautiful ocean blue sky's.

Suddenly a cat with Silver spotted fur came into view," Hello Wishingpelt," she greeted me.

"Who are you?" I asked the silver spotted cat.

"I am Cloudstar, former leader of Cloudclan. Cloudclan is in trouble and only you and Flowerleaf can stop it," she mewed.

"But I am dead," I replied.

"Well not techinacally yet, you will wake back up in the real world but before I must tell you something, _A Whishing star and a Flower petal will save the clan from the darkened hearts within the forest," she meowed._

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Only time will tell," Cloudstar said.

Then suddenly she started to fade. I was waking up.

When I blinked my eyes open I was in the middle of the clearing, Darkshadow was not?!

I slowly stood up, cats around me looked at me with wide eyes," how is that possible? He's not even a leader."

I padded over to Willowstars den," so who's the new deputy?" I asked.

He whipped his head up with wide eyes," how? But I killed you!" He snarled.

"Is that a good way to greet your deputy?" I asked with a slight pur in my voice.

"It is if they're a traitor," he muttered.

"But I'm not! I'm telling you SunClan did it!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, but your friend is now a prisoner," he growled.

I walked out of his den, I wanted to know what the prophecy meant. Maybe I could travel to the moon pool! I quickly glanced around, Flowerleaf was in the clearing.

"Want to go to the moon pool with me?!" I asked her.

"Are you mad?" She hissed in a low whisper.

"Please? It's for a good reason," I added.

"Fine, but only if you tell me the reason on the way," she muttered while giving in.

We bounded out of camp and towards the moon pool. I told her about the prophecy and that someone else is in it. Then as I spoke realized it must be her!

"It's you," I exclaimed.

"I know," she answered.

"Wait you already knew?! How?" I asked shocked.

"Starclan told me when I first became a warrior. I've been wanting to go to the moon pool to speak to them so I could learn more about what it means," she answered.

We padded towards the moon pool, we finally arrived at Sun high and we sat down. I slowly lowered down towards the crystal water. Then, I pressed my nose to it.

I woke up in the same meadow I had been in before, except now Flowerleaf was with me.

Then Cloudstar came into view once again," hello Flowerleaf and Wishingpelt, I'm guessing you're here to hear more about the prophecy," she greeted us and asked.

"Yes," we both answered in unison.

"You shouldn't of come, your clan needs you right now, they are in trouble. But you will stop a dark force that is brewing in the forest," she replied.

Suddenly we both woke up from our dreams at the moon pool. We both stood up then pelted back to camp. When we got close to Cloudclan we heard screeches almuniate the air.

"Who is attacking our camp?" I breathed to Flowerleaf.

"I would saw Dawnclan," she replied.

We ran through the entrance to see that Flowerleaf was right. I quickly attacked the deputy, Stormdrop. I jumped onto his back. He yowled then rolled onto his back which made my claws dig deeper into his back. Our fight was exactly like mine with Willowstar. But then Stormdrop pinned me.

He bared his teeth, he was about to go in for the kill when all the sudden a streak of red and brown knocked over Stormdrop. I suddenly stood up, shaky on my paws, and saw Willowstar bite Stormdrop in the shoulder which made him run off.

"You saved me? Why?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to sit there at let you die!" Willowstar growled.

"Oh it's like those many moons ago!" Leafdapple wailed.

I lept at another cat, and clawed his ears, he ran away hissing and spitting at me. Then Dawnstar appeared watching the battle on the high rock. I yowled a battle cry and lept at her. I bowled her over onto her back and clawed her stomach.

"How dare you sit and watch your clanmates be ripped to shreds! HOW DARE YOU!" I yowled at her.

She hissed at me and clawed my sides, I didn't care I still clawed her stomach. She was losing blood and fast.

"Dawnclan! Retreat!" She called out.

She slowly limped away," You're not a traitor, I was wrong," Willowstar murmmered from behind me.

"Are you alright?" Flowerleaf circled me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered.

"No you're not! Go see Leafdapple!" Flowerleaf exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and limped towards the medicine cat den," hello Wishingpelt," she greeted me.

"Hello Leafdapple," I greeted her back.

"So are you and Flowerleaf mates yet?" She asked all the sudden.

I almost choked on my own spit," No I didn't even know she liked me," I admitted to her.

She chuckled to herself," all toms are so oblivious! She likes you! Almost everyone in the clan can see Flowerleaf mooning over you!" Leafdapple meowed to me.

"So earlier, in the battle, you said," oh its like those many moons ago!" what did you mean?" I asked her as she applied cobwebs to my wound, and also changing the subject.

"Moons ago, Dawnclan and SunClan tried to wipe out Cloudclan, they didn't of course, but this battle reminded me of it," she told me.

Suddenly Willowstar popped his head into the medicine den," after you are patched up we are heading over to Dawnclan camp to talk with Dawnstar," he declared, directing the comment at me.

I nodded my head then rested it against my forepaws. Suddenly a rustle came from the entrance of the medicine cat den. I looked over to see Flowerleaf padding into the den. She glanced around, probably trying to find me, and I found that I was right when she spotted me she walked over to where I was laying on my paws.

"Did Willowstar tell you...?" She asked.

I nodded my head," Yes," I replied.

She then layed down next to me so now our pelts brushed one another.

"Y-y-you know that I like you right?" She asked.

"Yes, Flowerleaf, I like you too," I replied.

A huge smile spread across her face, she nuzzled me. I leaned against her. We stayed that way for a while. Until finally, we fell asleep. I woke up early the next day, my wounds didn't hurt so I figured I would go on the patrol today. Flowerleaf was still asleep next to me.

"Flowerleaf," I whispered her name.

She blinked her eyes open and smiled," good morning Wishingpelt," she whispered.

I slowly got up, it hurt only a little, probably from soarness. I padded out of the den with Flowerleaf. I walked towards Willowstars den.

"Lets go," I said when I entered his den.

His dark green eyes told me he was up," Ok. Get me Flowerleaf, Goldenfur, Shadowfur, ,Stormvine, Poppycloud, and Leafdapple," he commanded.

"Willowstar, that seems more like a battle patrol than a going to talk patrol," I stated.

"Exactly, now lets go," he growled.

He was going to attack Dawnclan! But after all they do deserve it for attacking us with out a good reason, well I'm guessing its not for a good reason.

"Flowerleaf, Goldenfur, Shadowfur, Stormvine, Poppycloud, and Leafdapple meet me at the entrance," I yowled.

The cats I named padded towards the entrance," what are we doing?" Flowerleaf asked.

"I think Willowstar wants us to attack Dawnclan camp," I answered her question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"But we just got done battling them! You aren't in any condition to fight!" Flowerleaf replied.

"Yeah I know that, it wasn't my decision," I said to the patrol while looking back at my wounds on my body.

"Is Willowstar coming along with our patrol?" Stormvine asked, turning my attention back to the group.

"I don't know," I admitted.

We all stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes," Are we going or not?" Willowstars voice boomed from behind the patrol.

We followed him through our territory of forest. Tons of large tall evergreens filled the territory. Then the forests gave way to marsh. We crossed the border into Dawnclan territory. We hadn't traveled for two seconds over their territory a voice thundered from the side of the patrol.

"What are you doing on Dawnclan territory?!" A cats voice echoed.

"We just simply want to talk to Dawnstar," Willowstar replied.

"Dawnstar is no more, Brightfur is now leader," the cat said.

"Can you take us to her?" Willowstar asked.

"I guess, Cloudberry, Berryclaw, and Stormpaw! Come here so we can lead them to camp," the cat ordered.

I would've guessed he was deputy by the way he was calling orders out to the other cats. They surrounded our patrol and lead us to camp. Brightstar was in the clearing of their camp.

"Hello Willowstar why are you in my camp?" She asked.

"I'm here to ask you a question," Willowstar stated.

"And what is your question," Brightstar looked bored now.

"Why did you attack our camp last night," Willowstar asked.

"Look I don't know she said it would be a great victory she was going crazy! I'm sorry Willowstar but I hold no answers," she admitted to us.

"Fine, lets go," he flicked his tail for us to exit the camp.

"Stepwater, Berryclaw, and Cloudpelt, follow them to the border," she ordered the three cats.

We got back to camp, Willowstar walked to his den, I leave out orders. Suddenly a rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Be quick with your patrols, looks like storms are blowing in," I meowed to the surrounding cats.

Dark clouds formed along the horizon, thunder boomed from out of them. In only a matter of minutes rain was splashing along the ground. Every cat retreated to their dens. Rain them poured from the sky. Lightning flashed brightly in the sky.

"I'm scared," Flowerleaf whispered.

"It'll be alright," I forced a smile on my face to reassure her.

She laid down next to me and we both watched the storm. Suddenly a large crack echoed over the trees.

I awoke the next morning to rain and thunder still going on outside. I rested my head on my paws.

"You'd think the deputy would actually do something for once," a cat, Darkshadow, sneered.

"It's kind of funny you say that after I save you from being executed by Willowstar," and with that I walked out of the den.

Seconds later my fur was plastered against my body. I ran into the forest and sniffed for prey. Suddenly I picked up a cats scent...a Cloudclan cats scent?!

i sniffed harder trying to pick up which cat then I recognized the cats scent! It was Darkshadows! I followed it, it wounded around bushes and thorns, trees and mud. Slowly I found out it led to Dawnclans border! But what business would he have at their camp?!

It was still raining outside, and I didn't feel like being rained on any more. I caught scent of a mouse. I headed towards it, then I saw it. I crept forward then I pounced and delivered the killing blow. I ran back to camp with my kill and tossed it onto the fresh kill pile.

"Hello Wishingpelt," Flowerleafs voice purred.

"Hello Flowerleaf," I greeted her back.

We shared a piece of prey from the pile, a mouse, then off to the warriors den we went. The rain still hadn't stopped by dusk. It was like a never ending raincloud that seemed to look over the forests.

I finally drifted off to sleep," Wishingpelt! Something urgent is going to happen in the next moon. The rain is a sign to Starclan that it will hang over the clan unless you and Flowerleaf stop it!" Cloudstars urgent voice said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A darkness, but I cannot tell you any more, it is time for me to go now," Cloudstar flicked her tail then, she was gone.

My eyes fluttered open, it was still dark outside, but now it was just drizzling outside instead of pouring down rain. But what exactly was this "darkness"?.

I padded out of the den and out of camp, I needed some time to think...alone. I padded all the way up to the lake. I then sat and thought..." It could be a cat,"...,"or maybe the dark forest!" I then thought," but we already defeated them..."

"Let me guess you had the same dream I had?" Flowerleafs voice meowed from behind me.

"I wish I knew what it meant," I sighed.

"We will figure it out...together," she purred.

"But I want to know what it means! Do you think it's Darkshadow?" I asked my eyes flashing with alarm.

"I'm sorry Wishingpelt, but yes, I have suspected Darkshadow," her head dipped down in shame.

"I don't blame you. He has been acting very suspicious," I said.

A brush of breeze swirled through the midnight air. Then I caught on to some cats scent.

"Flowerleaf, do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yes I do, who is it?" she asked.

"It's Darkshadow! Lets follow," I hissed in a whisper voice.

I crept through the grass, making sure I didn't step on anything that might give our position away. Then I saw him, he was talking to Brightstar!

"Look you need to get rid of Willowstar and Wishingpelt, so then I can be leader," Darkshadow said.

"What's in it for me?" the tan and white she cat asked.

"5 moons of peace between our clans," he replied.

"I'll think about it," Brightstar replied then turned around and bounded away back towards her territory.

I couldn't believe my ears!

"You have no idea Wishingpelt," Darkshadows voice rumbled from behind me.

"But why?" I asked my head spinning with questions.

"Only time will tell," he said before dashing away into the evergreen forest now filled with secrets.

When he dashed away Flowerleaf stepped out from her hiding spot in the bushes," I thought he didn't do it. But now I KNOW he did. He killed Silverfur, the deputy," I declared, actually becoming scared of a living cat that I had once called my best friend.

I shook my head as if I couldn't believe it. And honestly I couldn't believe Darkshadow did this. So many questions buzzed in my head.

"We have to tell Willowstar," Flowerleaf stated, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I know, I wonder if Darkshadow will be executed," I wondered out loud.

Flowerleaf pressed her pelt to mine as a sharp breeze swept through, trouble was only beginning it seemed to whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Flowerleaf and I padded back into the dense woods, moonlight still seeped through the holes in the leaves leaving traces of white light on the ground.

Flowerleafs deep blue eyes flickered to mine," Are you going to be okay Wishingpelt?" She asked, her voice was filled with concern.

"I guess I just need time, but thanks," I answered.

We slowed down to a steady walking pace as we entered Cloudclan camp. Rainmist was on guard duty for the night.

Flowerleaf and I dipped our heads to her and she dipped her head back to us. I yawned (can cats even yawn?) while I walked into the warriors den. Quickly my eyes sought out Darkshadows pelt. And to think that he used to be my best friend.

Now he was curled up in the corner of the den...alone. I sighed to myself as I remembered those times, then I curled up next to Flowerleaf and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning I woke up early even though I had been out practically all night. The sun had just risen, making the sky a beautiful orange and pink sky. I sat down near the high rock and looked up at the sky. Suddenly I felt a presence next to me.

"We have to tell him Wishingpelt," I heard Flowerleafs voice ring from beside me.

"Ok, let's go," I mewed in reply.

We both padded over to Willowstars den which was near the high rock and then I stood there. I took a deep breath in, then I signaled that Flowerleaf and I were here.

"Willowstar?" I asked.

His head swiveled around to look who was here," Yes, Wishingpelt?" he asked.

"Well, um, I really don't know how to say this but, youwererightaboutDarkshadow,heisatraitortotheclan! " I said all together.

"Okay now speak in a language I can actually understand you in," Willowstar growled.

"You were right about Darkshadow, he is a traitor to the clan and he is going to try to kill you and me!" I added in that last part.

"I know and he bribed Brightstar into helping him," his eyes showed no shock or surprise what so ever.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I have gotten a sign: _Good and evil have come quite close to joining paths. Evil has created forces that, if good doesn't win, will destroy the forest in its waking path," _Willowstar meowed a prophecy.

"Well Darkshadow and I were once best friends," I reasoned.

"And Darkshadow has created forces that if we didn't win, would indeed destroy the forest. I know Brightstar she will stop at nothing to gain power throughout the forest. She may seem all sweet on the outside but on the inside its a totally different cat. Any cat who stands in her way she will kill," Willowstar warned me.

I sighed looking at Willowstar," How many lives do you have?" I asked him suddenly.

"Uh, 2 lives, why?" he asked me confused.

"I was just wondering, this fight won't just concern our clan," I stated.

"You are correct, Wishingpelt, it won't just concern us," he meowed," in fact we could probably get Sunclan on our side, they are in fact in peace with us," Willowstar informed me.

"But the other clans don't even know Darkshadow is a threat!" I mewed.

"Then we will make them know," Willowstar growled.

•••

Later that night Flowerleaf had curled up next to me and had gone to sleep. But I couldn't sleep. Not with this threat looming over us like a hurricane. Then I saw a pair of dark green eyes glaring at me.

"You better watch yourself Wishingpelt, or else the ones you love most might lose their lives. Just a fair warning," I heard Darkshadows voice hiss.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with a traitor like you," I hissed back at him.

I slowly stood up and walked out of the warriors den, then I walked out of camp. I then picked up my pace to running. I ran through the trees, through the light grass, all the way to the sparkling lake that shimmered under the moon light.

I heard footsteps close by in the grass. A gust of wind swept by bringing me the scent of...Brightstar! I quickly hid myself in a leafy bush and waited and watched.

She sat down on the lake shore, the water almost coming up to meet her paws. She stared at her reflection, she then looked up at the dark night sky and growled.

"You have taken everything away from me! Now it's time I pay you back for what you have done," she hissed at Starclan.

Then I think I saw a single tear roll down Brightstars face?! She quickly swiveled her head around then dashed away back into the marsh of Dawnclan. I checked to see if there we're anymore cats around. Once I had made sure there were no cats in sight, I crawled out from my hiding spot.

I slowly crept back to camp. The moonlight was almost gone, soon to be replaced with sunlight. The gathering would be tonight. I shuddered knowing what Willowstar planned to do. But I guess it was the only thing we could do to ally ourselves with Sunclan.

•••

The next day I walked towards Willowstars den," Willowstar?"

"What Wishingpelt?" He asked.

"Who will be going to the gathering tonight?" I asked him.

He glared at me," I guess you will have to find out when I tell the whole clan," he growled and with that he curled up with his back facing me.

I whirled around and trotted out into the clearing," Stormwind, Flowerleaf, Goldenfur! You are on a border patrol around Dawnclan and SunClan!" I yowled the cats names.

They appeared along with a few others and left to go on the patrol," Liontail, Stripepaw, Lightningflash, and Blueflash! You are on a hunting patrol," I called out the other cats names.

Soon they left to go on their patrol," At evening these cats will go on border patrol around Dawnclan and SunClan: Silverfur, Forestpaw, Breezestripe, and I," I announced.

The sun shone with brightness. I laid down in the middle of the clearing enjoying the suns rays. I cocked open one eye to see the sun was starting to decend downwards.

I decided to get up and walk towards the enterance, Silverfur, Breezestripe, and Forestpaw were already at the camps enterance.

"Let's go," I said as I flicked my tail as a signal to go.

•••

"Dawnclan has strayed off of their territory," Breezestripe growled.

I soon found that he was right.

"Then lets wait for a patrol so we can confront them about this," I growled to the group.

"I don't think that we will have to sit very long," Silverfur mewed.

I saw a Dawnclan patrol heading towards us. We all stood up and padded up towards the border.

"You have crossed the border," Forestpaw hissed towards the Dawnclan cats.

"Like we care, look we need the territory way more than you mouse brains need it so we took it," Leopardstrike simply mewed.

I hissed at her," You have no right to do that!"

"What are you going to do about it? Cry to your leader?" Riversplash sneered.

Thats when I lept at her catching her by surprise. That's when both sides attacked each other on the day of the gathering.

"Mouse brain! We will tear you to shreds," Riversplash hissed.

"Foxhearts!" I hissed back at her. I then bit her ear making her run away in pain.

"Wishingpelt!" Silverfur yowled my name.

I turned around to see Leopardstrike deliver a killing blow to Forestpaw!


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Tell me what you think of the story! Updates will be a bit slow...sorry. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**•••**

Chapter 6

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Leopardstrike lunged for Forestpaws throat. I lept at her, but I was already too late. Forestpaw was down on the ground.

"Silverfur! Run back to camp and get Leafdapple!" I ordered.

"Maybe you'll think twice before engaging in a fight with me," Leopardstirke sneered.

"That's it!" I roared as I lunged for her.

I caught her by surprise as I bowled her over. She was now on her back leaving her belly exposed. I raked it with my claws, my mind was clouded with rage and anger towards this cat. How dare she?! Kill an apprentice! How heartless could a cat possibly be?!

"Wishingpelt! Wishingpelt stop! Wishingpelt!" I lifted my gaze to see Flowerleafs look, it was one of pure horror.

Leopardstrike was on the verge of dying from under me, I raised my paw. But I couldn't do it.

"Do it, or are you too pathetic to finish what you've started?" She sneered at me.

I lept off of her and bolted into the woods. I ran, I ran far away. "I almost killed a cat!" That's the only thing I kept thinking. Flowerleafs look of horror was like a killing blow...to me.

I kept running, how messed up life was! Messed up indeed! My lungs started to pant for air, I slowed down. I reconized where I was. I used to come here as an apprentice whenever I was down or upset. How ironic that I find myself here, at a time like this.

I was in a meadow filled with bright pink flowers and fresh green grass. I sat down, and I stayed there for a long time. I then realised that tonight was the gathering. But in all reality did I really want to go? Did I even want to go back to the clan?

Flowerleaf...she probably thinks I'm a monster. I sighed, I stood up. I had to go back, I had to save the clans from Darkshadow somehow!

I whirled around and bolted back through the trees. I finally slowed smelling the camp. I hung my head in shame, could I really face all these cats knowing what I had done?

I had to, I just had to. I slowly padded into camp. The moon was just rising into the air, the sun had just set into the horizon.

"You came back," Flowerleaf said.

"Yeah I did," I replied.

"Why?! Right now you're no better than Darkshadow!" Her words stung like the worst wound.

"Because I have a clan to save from him. And I do not compare to Darkshadow I was revenging our apprentice who was probably killed by that dreadful cat that is deputy of Dawnclan. So excuse me for trying to protect my clan," I had realized several cats were surrounding us listening to our conversation.

"Forestpaw is dead. And it's because of you! You launched the attack," she hissed.

"I was doing what was right I didn't know she would kill him! It's against the warrior code!" I hissed back at her.

"And killing a deputy is against the warrior code too but that didn't stop you," she muttered.

"Do you want me to leave?!" I asked.

"I don't want a monster living in our clan," she shouted.

"Who is the monster?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"You," she answered.

"What is going—Wishingpelt?" Willowstar asked.

"I guess I have to leave the clan," I informed him.

His eyes filled with anger," Why did you come back?!" His voice roared.

"I have to protect my clan!" I answered in the same tone of voice Willowstar was talking in.

"Ha! Protect the clan! You are the problem!" He laughed.

"But–," I was interrupted.

"Killing 2 cats in one day? That's just sick," he shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You killed Forestpaw and Leopardstrike!" Flowerleaf shouted.

"No I didn't!" I said.

"Stop lying. From now on you are exiled from Cloudclan!" Willowstar ordered.

Life truly was messed up. I didn't kill any cats! Especially not one from my own clan!

•••

"You have not done any wrong Wishingpelt. The cats who should trust you most have misinterpretted the attack," Cloudstar mewed.

"Well I obviously can't go back," I muttered while rolling my eyes.

"I'll let you watch the gathering from up here, in Starclan," she mewed.

"Am I even aloud to do that?" I asked her while tilting my head to the side.

"Just for tonight, follow me please," she flicked her tail as a sign for me to follow her.

She led me to a crystal clear pool, she dipped her paw in and then I saw the gathering.

••• 3rd person view

"Let's start the gathering!" Brightstar yowled.

All the cats in the clearing quickly quieted down, Willowstar stepped forward," I have terrible news! Darkshadow is now known as a traitor to Cloudclan! As is Wishingpelt, he killed 2 cats! One being the deputy of Dawnclan!" He announced. Yowls were heard around the clearing.

"Yes, it's true! A cat did kill my deputy. That is the reason why...Darkshadow is my new deputy," she smiled sinisterly.

"WHAT?!" Willowstar shouted.

"Can he even do that?!" Featherstar, leader of Stormclan, asked.

"And we plan to rule the forest, so choose your side. The losing team or the winning team, your choice," Brightstar smiled.

"I will never let you rule the forest! That is forbidden the forest is meant to be ruled by 4 clans," Stormstar, leader of Sunclan (kind of ironic), replied.

"I agree with Stormstar!" Willowstar meowed.

"As do I," Featherstar stepped forward.

"Then feel my wrath!" Brightstar hissed at the 3 leaders," DARKSHADOW!" She yowled.

The three leaders packed together and unsheathed their claws. Then Brightstar lept, along with Darkshadow. Then the whole clearing erupted in fighting, cats yowling, fur ripping, and blood spilling.

"Give up yet? I still have all of my 9 lives! Let me guess you don't?" Brightstar cackled at Willowstar!

"Never! Let me guess it was you and Darkshadow this whole time!" Willowstar said.

He was pinned to the ground by Brightstar," Oh so you finally figured it out! I thought the oh so great Willowstar wouldv'e figured it out. Oh but you were so wrong! You thought Wishingpelt killed that deputy of mine? As if he couldn't kill a cat even if he wanted to! It was me you fool! I did it so Darkshadow could be my loyal deputy!" She smiled sinisterly.

Willowstar didn't a look of surprise like Brightstar thought he would've," You thought I didn't know this?! Wishingpelt told me that Darkshadow wanted to kill me and Wishingpelt so he could be leader! But instead now he is your deputy for whatever reason," Willowstar spat at her.

"Whatever your a pathetic excuse for a leader. So now it's time to end this," she snarled raising her paw up, claws unsheathed for the killing blow.

"But why Brightstar?" he asked her.

"Because you took away everything! You were the one who told Dawnstar about me and Lightningflash! You ruined my life!" She bared her teeth at me.

She stuck her paw down on his throat. Blood poured out of the wound, every cat yowled with confusion and rage. Willowstar thrashed on the ground. Then he laid still, very still.

••• Wishingpelt

"I have to go...NOW!" I demanded.

I quickly woke up, thank Starclan I was back in Cloudclan territory! I quickly ran towards the gathering. My paws thrudded against the ground. I ran as fast as I could until I finally burst into the clearing, every cat stopped and looked my way.

I pelted past all the cats surrounding the clearing where the leaders were fighting. Every cat looked at me with shock and disgust. I didn't care, the only thing my eyes were set on was Brightstar.

"Get off of him!" I snarled as I lept at her resulting in her being bowled over by me.

She was still shocked that I had lept at her, so I took the moment to slice through her belly. She finally got her senses back and used her back paws to throw me off of her. I didn't land far since Brightstar was already worn out. I slashed her cheek with my claws. I slashed her blow after blow. She was becoming weaker and weaker. Every cat watched with shocked eyes.

"Wishingpelt! Look out!" I heard a cat yowl.

I turned to see Darkshadow launch himself at me. I batted him away with my paw. He pushed me over I used my hind legs to launch him across the clearing. I then turned and hit a blow against Brightstar on her shoulder. Then it all happened in slow motion Darkshadow fled into the forest while Brightstar fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

Every cat, including me, waited for her to stand up again.

"Thats the thing I didn't tell you, Brightstar never received her 9 lives. We said no because we knew what her intentions were," Cloudstar informed me in my head.

My gaze clouded over, I ran. I knew the whole clearing would burst into chaos after our fight. But something inside me told me that I had to stop running. So I skidded to a hault. I heard the leaves move from behind me.

I turned around to see Flowerleaf step out," Wishingpelt?" She said.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"What did you know about Brightstar that we didn't?" She asked me.

"A lot of things," I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me she was a traitor?!" She hissed.

"Your the one who helped exile me why should I tell _you__?" _I asked her.

•••

**Hey please review and keep reading my story! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! New chapter here! **

**•••**

Chapter 7

•••Wishingpelt

Flowerleaf seemed taken back by the harshness in my voice.

"It was an act! Willowstar did it so Brightstar wouldn't kill you. He knew you would come back eventually to protect the clan. I did it to look convincing. We needed someone to lead our clan. We knew the gathering would probably end in a fight," she explained.

I turned around and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes showed honesty," I guess that makes sense," I meowed.

"Please come back," she mewed.

"Willowstar views me as a traitor," I said.

"I know Wishingpelt," she said.

"Then why should I go back?!" I yowled.

"For me?" She mewed.

"I-I-I can't! Everybody else will want to exile me anyway!" I stammered.

"But–," Flowerleaf started.

I whirled around and ran," WISHINGPELT!" I heard Flowerleaf wail.

I started to run faster when I heard footsteps right beside me, it was Flowerleaf. She tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine whatever," I muttered.

She climbed off and we padded back to camp in silence. I scanned my surroundings. You could tell that leaf fall was apon us by the way the trees leaves turned a golden hazel, a burning red, and a light yellow color.

Finally the Cloudclan camp came into view, I trotted in and went to my mother. Slogo didn't look up when I entered.

"Strikepaw, could you please go get us some fresh moss?" She meowed.

"I would but I'm not Strikepaw," I mewed.

She looked up and no clear expression was written on her face. We both sort of stared at each other not knowing what to say or do.

Finally she broke the silence," you came back."

"Yes, I did," I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Even though you knew practically everyone would rip you to shreds," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I replied.

•••

I sat in the middle of the clearing, my eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Cats moved around me as if I wasn't even there. Willowstar came out of his den.

"Hello Wishingpelt," his voice was filled with so much venom and hatred, he spat out my name like an old piece of chewed up gum.

"Hello Willowstar," my tone was nuetral not showing any signs of my emotions.

"Come here please," he ordered me with a flick of his tail towards his den, the cats that were in front of me parted as I walked towards his den.

I sat down across from Willowstar, for a while we were both a lose of words as we just stared at each other. The light outside was vanishing slowly but surely.

"Why have you come back?" Willowstar asked.

"To save my clan," I answered once again.

"I will punish you for leaving my clan, you are no longer deputy of my clan. Instead, Blueflash will be the new deputy of Cloudclan," his voice rumbled through out the den.

The den was filled with a soft moss floor and a bark wall that was from an ancient tree that had been carved out many many moons ago.

I dipped my head and walked out. I selected a nest that was away from the others and curled up with my head resting on top of my forepaws. My tail curled around my face blocking it off from other cats. My eyes clouded over as I thought back to the time where I had actually loved Willowstar.

After all I was his only kit. I sighed knowing that in reality he would never act as my father figure ever again. My mom and I never knew why he had suddenly stopped being a father figure to me, I guess being a leader changes a cat and sometimes it's not in a good way.

I got my looks from both parents. My fur was a snow white color with patches of silver here and there, this I got from my mother who's fur was white and tinged with gray. My eyes, which were an ocean blue color, I got from my father.

I don't know why he doesn't like me very much, ever since I had become best friends with Darkshadow. I hadn't realised I was all alone until I heard paws on the ground that laid in front of me.

"Willowstar has called a clan meeting," I heard a voice meow to me.

I uncurled myself and padded into the clearing.

"As many of you already know, Wishingpelt has returned. But he left our clan! No loyal deputy of mine will do such a thing! So for now forth Blueflash will be the new deputy of Cloudclan," Willowstar announced.

"All Wishingpelt ever did was save us," my mothers voice echoed through the clearing.

"He is no longer deputy!" My father mewed to my mother.

"Why do you hate him so much? He saved you from dieing! You would have died but he saved your furry tail from being shredded from Brightstar he put his life on the line for yours! And this is how you repay him? By taking away his deputy title?" my mother shouted at him, the fur along her spine was bristling.

"No cat should talk to his/her leader with such disrespect a leaders word goes!" He yelled back at her.

"But it's not fair!" She wailed.

Suddenly he lunged for her, I ran forward and took the blow. I heard no gasps from any of the surrounding cats. My side was now bleeding heavily from Willowstars blow. Blood covered the grass surrounding me turning it a crimson color. My eyes flashed with pain.

"That'll teach you not to get in front of me when I attack," Willowstar snarled.

"If you hate me so much then why don't you just end it and kill me?" I asked.

He gave no answer, he just turned around and walked towards his den. Cinderpaw, now Cinderleaf tended to my wounds. Leafdapple had been killed in the last battle. I looked to my mom who looked heart broken, but in all honesty I couldn't blame her, not one bit.

Her mate was now a physco cat. Suddenly everything went black, my vision, my hearing, my senses as I fell over. I didn't even feel the impact as my limp form of a body fell to the ground.

•••

**Please keep reading! We have over 60 reads! But only 1 review -_-**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

•••

Everything went pitch black. I woke up a while later, I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear. I was still a bit dizzy and light headed but I think I heard a couple voices outside!

"I think you made the wrong choice by replacing Wishingpelt with Blueflash. He was one of the most loyal deputies a cat could have! He ran away because he thought that you didn't trust him, he thought you hated him, for Starclans sake you thought he was a traitor!" I heard the familiar hiss of Flowerleaf.

Then I heard the familiar grumble of Willowstar," he was a traitor! I bet he plotted against me with Darkshadow!" He hissed back at her.

"Really?! Then why did he attack Brightstar when she was about to kill you hm? Answer that one tough guy," she snarled at him.

"I don't know so maybe he wouldn't look so suspicious?!" He guessed.

I could vision Flowerleaf roll her eyes at Willowstars guess," No it's because he was being a good deputy," she meowed.

My eyes finally flickered open. I saw Willowstars bulky body and Flowerleafs skinny body. The moon almost fully lit in the dark night sky. I could feel the tension from here as they both glared daggers at each other.

"You really think I'm a traitor?" I asked Willowstar as I stumbled into the clearing.

"Go back to the medicine cat den," Willowstar demanded through gritted teeth.

I glared at him for a few moments as a slight breeze came through.

Then I stumbled a little to the left then passed out as my body fell to the ground once again.

•••

My mind woke up in a clearing filled with luxiorous grass and bright flowers. I layed down on my paws. I rested my head on my front paws. Suddenly Cloudstar came into view.

"Beware the ones who deceive you most. _A whishing star and a Flower petal will save the clan from the darkened hearts within the forest. With the help of a Willow tree the star will rule the clan from which the darkened heart is from,_" She recited.

She started to fade into the clearing," Wait! What in the tarnations does that mean?!" I yowled at her.

But it seemed as if as soon as she was there, she was gone again. I sighed and sat down, I wonder why Willowstar can't trust me...

Soon enough another cat appeared," I am Sunstar former leader of SunClan. Look you need to ally with us that is the only way," the cat meowed before returning into the lands of Starclan.

•••

I woke up in the medicine cats den. Darkness filled the den, no one else that I could see was in the den.

Rain splattered on the ground outside. Lightning flashed, then thunder rumbled. I slowly stood up then stretched out my body. I yawned then sat at the entrance of the den and watched the storm.

Rain pounded the ground as thunder boomed above the clan. I stared up and wondered if Starclan were trying to tell me something. I sighed, Darkshadow could be lurking anywhere in the forest right now.

I laid down and then fell asleep while watching the rain drops fall to Earth and seep into the ground.

•••

"How did he move from his nest to here?"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be deputy again!"

"Why isn't he awake?"

I heard the whispers surrounding me, my eyes fluttered open and I saw Cinderleaf, Flowerleaf, and Lightningflash.

"Lightningflash, why are you in here?" I asked groggily still tired.

"Your my friend aren't you? I was worried," he replied.

I stood up and walked to the entrance of the den, sure enough it was still raining outside.

"Were you up last night?" Cinderleaf asked as she padded towards where I was sitting.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

"I thought I was fine I didn't want to wake you up for nothing," I replied.

"Tell us next time," she said.

I nodded then I started to walk towards the forest," Where do you think you are going?" Cinderleaf asked.

"Out to the forest," I replied.

"Uh no you are not! You are staying here for the day," she meowed sternly.

I sighed and then I strolled back into her den and flopped down onto a nest. I heard a rustle then Flowerleaf appeared in front of me.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"Hey," I meowed back.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Follow me," I meowed lowly and I crawled into the way back and slipped through a hole in the den.

She followed," What are you doing?! Cinderleaf told you to stay in the den!" She hissed lowly at me.

"Fine go back and report me," I meowed.

"Fine!" She ran into the forest again.

I walked forward a few feet before Flowerleaf came back," Ok you win, now what are we doing?" She mewed.

"Spy," I answered.

Suddenly I heard low whispers:

"Be quiet otherwise they might hear us!"

"Darkstar, their camp is for miles yet, they won't hear us," another cat replied.

"Go get help," I hissed lowly.

She nodded with wide eyes and ran like her life depended on it, it might.

I jumped onto a tree and climbed up it. I sat on a thick branch that was about half way up, and was hidden by some leaves.

I heard the voices getting closer," Now remember we attack the camp, we leave some casualties, we want to get to their heads," he informed the other cats.

I heard the leaves rustle from beside me and I saw: Blueflash, Lightningflash, Flowerleaf, Cinderleaf, and Willowstar.

"When I saw 'now' we jump off these trees onto them," Willowstar meowed lowly," 1...2...3...NOW!" He called.

I hurled myself off the tree and landed on Darkstars back. He seemed shaken so I bit his ear and lifted up. I pinned his stomache to the ground.

I then let go of his ear and in one swift movement I bit his neck. He struggled, so I bit harder. He fell to the ground and I let go.

"Now, that that's over–" I was interrupted by Darkstar.

He pinned me to the ground and I quickly rolled over. He leaned over me in the I killing position," Fool, you thought I only had 1 life? Ha! I'm a LEADER I have 9 lives, as where you have only 1. Good bye old friend," he leaned in to make the killing bite.

I turned my head and closed my eyes, not wanting to watch my former best friend kill me.

"NO!" I heard Flowerleaf wail.

I opened one eye and mouthed to her: _Goodbye. _A tear escaped her eye. I closed my eye again and scrunched them up together as I waited for the killing death blow.

But it never came...I looked up to see that Willowstar had lept in front of me to take the killing blow. I watched as he hit the ground and collapsed. I watched in horror as the leader died right in front of my eyes. Suddenly a growl turned my attention back to Darkshadow.

He was hovered over a cat...suddenly I reconized this cat it was Flowerleaf! He leaned raised his unsheathed paw and suddenly it was like slow motion as he lowered his paw to her neck, I bolted to her and leapt in front of her taking the blow from Darkshadow myself. Blood trickled from my neck and I collapsed onto the ground just like Willowstar did. I heard countless yowls ring across the clearing.

The last thing I saw was Flowerleafs look of despair.

Then I was gone.

•••

**Hey peeps! Another chappie! Please please please review! I'll probably update faster (just in case your wondering) since summer break is coming! Woo hoo! *Confetti* so yeah :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! :D **

**••• **

**Chapter 9 **

**•••**

Technically, I should have died. I mean I was in Starclan. But apparently I wasn't dead...yet.

"Both Blueflash and Willowstar died in the battle. Starclan all agreed that you should be the next leader of Cloudclan. We are here to grant you 9 lives. But keep in mind, you have already lost one in the battle," Cloudstar mewed to me.

I nodded my head to indicate that I understood. Then suddenly 8 other cats appeared in a half circle around me. I saw familiar faces appear before me, some that I thought were still...living. The first cat stepped up, she had a familiar silver and white coat that was dappled in stars. I looked into her emerald green eyes and suddenly I recognized her!

It was the old medicine cat Leafdapple.

"With this life I give you the life of protection, use it to protect your clan and the cats within it," we touched noses.

It was then that a shocking bolt of electricity ran through my body, it was like the warmest sun and the coldest of ice. But I held the strength to look back up to see that a new cat had appeared before me.

"I am your step father, Stormmist, with this life, I give you the life of trust. Use it to trust what your clan tells you," he pressed his nose to mine.

Yet again a bolt of electricity was sent through me. I had enough energy to glance upward to see my mom.

"I always knew you would have a great future," she smiled at me (can cats even do that?!)" with this life I give you the life of love, use it to love your clan as if it were your own kits. And use it to love Flowerleaf," this time when we pressed noses it was more of a sweet feeling that ran through my body.

Next up came Sunstar," with this life I give you the life of knowledge, us it to figure out the threats to Cloudclan," another shock came through.

After the sweet feeling I felt as if I were blown off of my paws. Slowly I gained enough energy to lift my head up. I counted in my head, that was...4 lives.

Another cat stepped up, she had light silver hair with dark blue eyes, it was Blueflash," with this life, I give you the life of care. Use it to care for the cats you love and your clan," she pressed her nose to mine and another pain rocked my body.

When I looked back up Blueflash was still standing in front of me," you were always meant to be the rightful deputy of Cloudclan," she dipped her head to me then walked back to the half circle of cats that surrounded me.

The next cat padded up to me, he had black fur with white patches lining his back and tail," I am Steakshadow, I was the deputy of Cloudstar after Tanglefur was," he introduced himself to me," With this life I give you the life of respect, use it to respect your fellow leaders and your clan," the force coming from this life sent me to the ground in pain.

He dipped his head to me then left to go sit next to Cloudstar once again. That was 2 more lives...only 2 left. I blinked, another cat sat in the place where Streakshadow had just been.

"Hello Wishingpelt, I am Cinderstar, I was leader before Willowstar was, with this life I give you the life of strength. Use it to fight for what's right for your clan and fight for every last cat in your clan," the force of this life was the worst out of all of the lives. A yowl escaped my mouth.

Slowly, I regained my strength to stand back up on all my paws. The next cat padded up to give me my last life. The cat who didn't trust me, the cat who hated me, the cat who thought I was a traitor to Cloudclan.

"Hello Wishingpelt. I'm here to grant you your last life, but before I do so I must say a few things. Being here, in Starclan, has changed my prospective on you. I have now realized you were just trying to do what was right for our clan. I just, I want to say I am sorry. Now on with the ceremony.

With this life I give you the life of leadership. Use it to lead your clan to victory after every battle and to make the right choices for your clan. Do the thing I didn't and use your lives to listen and to respect your clanmates," the power of this life made me feel like I could run around the whole world, that I could fight any fight, and I could do practically anything.

Then they (all of Starclan) spoke in unison," Use your lives to achieve greatness for your clan. We believe in you, make your clan strong and the cats in it," I smiled knowing that I was leader.

All the sudden everything went black. I couldn't see the beautiful meadow that I had been just granted my leadership in, nor the cats who gave them to me.

•••

Suddenly screeches and yowls rang in my ear drums as the pitch black gave way to a fuzzy seen of blood and cats. I shook my head as if to shake the image, but then it dawned on me that this wasn't a image, this was real.

Blood covered the clearing making it a dark crimson color, it seemed as if SunClan and Cloudclan were fighting against Dawnclan and Stormclan. Slowly I rolled over to my paws and lifted myself up onto my paws.

Suddenly I spotted Darkshadow about to deliver amother blowing to another cat who I couldn't recognize. I think it was...Flowerleaf! I slowly padded my way to where they were fighting. Every cat that was in my path stopped fighting and stared at me in shock. I knelt to the ground and used all my power to knock down Darkshadow.

He landed on the ground with loud THUD! Flowerleaf looked surprised that I was alive and so did Darkshadow.

"How-?! I thought I killed you!" He snarled up at me.

"Think again...I am a leader, unlike you who doesn't deserve to be one!" I spat right back at him.

He growled then he shoved me off of him. I then launched myself onto his back and dug my claws into his shoulders and back. He then rolled over onto the ground to try and squish me, but I stayed on and my claws dug into his back deeper.

I jumped off and raked my claws across his shoulder. He whirled around and slashed my face. Blood dripped into my eyes, Darkshadow then bit into my shoulder I whirled around and slid under him. I then kicked his stomache making him roll over onto his back.

I quickly stood up. Darkshadow laid there on the ground, he didn't move. Suddenly a rumble of thunder echoed from overhead, I got distracted when Darkshadow lept up and pinned me to the ground. I struggled underneath his grip, but I was pinned.

"Dawnclan! Don't just stand there, ATTACK!" He yowled to his clan.

Instantly, the cats around us started to attack eachother once again. I then started to kick my hind feet into Darkshadows stomach. He yowled and jumped away, I rolled over and got to my feet. He lunged for my neck I ducked and slid under him.

He swiped my back with his claws making blood spill out of the long scratches. I whirled around and bit his ear, making part of it tare. He growled at me and lunged for me, I ducked, he landed on my back. I rolled over squishing him. I whirled around and bit into his neck, he struggled for a few seconds before he stopped thrashing. He laid very still. I stepped back and stared at the cat who had tried to kill me, who was once my best friend.

•••

**Please review! And of course, keep reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! :D **

**•••**

**Chapter 10 **

**•••**

Darkshadows body laid very still, the cats around me seemed to be oblivious to the leader that laid on the forest floor. Suddenly he twitched, he was coming back. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. They gleamed with hatred as his gaze locked on mine. He got onto his paws, he stumbled to the right a bit. He then lunged to attack me yet again. I jumped into the air and landed onto his back as he landed where I had just been standing.

I pushed him into the crimson colored ground," Go back to your filthy clan, where you and your excuse for a clan belong," I hissed in his ear.

He bared his teeth then dipped his head," Dawnclan! Retreat!" He yowled to the fighting cats.

Suddenly the screeching and yowling stopped, and Darkstar was no longer in the clearing, and nor was his clan. Every cats body was covered with blood. The ground was a dark red crimson color.

"Cloudclan! Gather up all the cats, including the dead, and retreat back to camp!" I yowled.

I couldn't remember when SunClan had come to help us and Stormclan came to help Dawnclan, it must have been while I was becoming a leader.

"Stormstar, thank you for your help today in the battle, I do not expect that this will be over soon," I dipped my head towards the Sunclan leader.

"I do not either, are you the new leader of Cloudclan then?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered then I ran into the forest to join my clan back at Cloudclan camp.

•••

I walked into the clearing, cats who were dead laid in the middle of the clearing. My heart clenched as I saw my mothers and fathers bodies, along with Blueflash and Willowstar (Willowstar is the real father but since he really didn't care about his family much, Wishingstars mom found a new mate).

"Wishingpelt what are we going to do? We don't have a leader or a deputy," Flowerleaf sighed from next to me.

I shook my head and I jumped onto the high rock," Cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the high rock for a clan meeting," I yowled to the rest of the clan.

The few cats who were still alive padded into the clearing. Curiosity filled their eyes. I looked among them, and I felt bad for every one of them.

"Okay, in the battle we lost both our leader and our deputy. I have spoken with Starclan, I am the new leader of Cloudclan," I announced.

"When did you speak with them?" Lightningflash asked.

"After I took the blow for Flowerleaf from Darkstar," I informed them.

"Who's the new deputy?" Ripplefrost asked.

"I say these words before Starclan and I hope they approve my choice, Lightningflash will be the new deputy of Cloudclan," I informed them.

"And tonight we will be holding the vigil for the cats in the middle of the clearing," I announced.

I jumped off the high rock and walked to the middle of the clearing, I sat down and held my head down. A few minutes later, Flowerleaf sat next to me and did the same.

"Flowerleaf! Your on a hunting patrol with me and Ripplefrost!" Lightningflash called for her.

"Wishingstar, come with us," Flowerleaf offered.

"I can't, but we can go hunting later, I promise," I said, not tilting my head up to look at her.

I heard her sigh, then I heard her footsteps pad away out of camp into the forest. I hauled myself up onto my legs and before I even knew it, I was walking into the medicine cat den.

"Hello Wishingstar, what can I help you with?" Cinderleaf asked as I walked into the medicine cat den.

"I don't know, I just feel like I need someone to talk to," I admitted.

"You always have Flowerleaf," she recalled.

"I know but I have this prophecy I mean she knows about it-" I was interrupted.

"All the medicine cats do, that's why Darkstar is so focused on getting rid of you, because your the one who is meant to kill him. You and Flowerleaf were supposed to rid the forest of darkened hearts," she meowed while sorting herbs.

"I guess, but it will be hard," I sighed.

"If it were easy it would already be done," she silently laughed to herself," now if you'll excuse me, I need to collect some more Catmint," Cinderleaf excused herself.

"Take someone with you!" I called after her.

She nodded her head in confirmation.

••• Flowerleafs POV

I wish I could have at least a little time with Wishingpelt- no WishingSTAR to myself. Ya know I think if he truly did like me we would be actual mates...

"Flowerleaf!" Lightningflash called my name.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Get back to hunting!" He ordered.

I dipped my head towards him, then I ran deep into the thick forest. Quickly the scent of vole drifted into my senses. I quickly shifted into the hunters crouch. Slowly I crept towards the vole that had been rustling in the leaves. I then saw it and I lept into the air and landed on it then killed it with a flick of my paw to its neck.

I buried it and continued hunting. By the time I had finished I had caught 2 voles, 1 blackbird, and a mouse. I returned to where our hunting patrol was meeting back up. We met back up and threw our fresh kill onto the pile.

Wishingstar was no where to be seen, I feel like he is trying to avoid me. The sun was in the middle of the sky, I walked back out of camp and ran through the forest. I ran all the way to the lake and stopped when I reached the lapping waves.

I sighed and looked at my reflection that glimmered off of the rolling waves of the lake. I sat there for a few minutes, just staring at my reflection in the lake.

"Hey," a voice rumbled from beside me making me jump a bit.

I turned around," Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Foreststrike of SunClan, and you might I ask?" He asked.

"I am Flowerleaf of Cloudclan, what are you doing over here?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I was just wondering what a pretty lady like you, is doing over here," he replied.

"Eh I was just thinking ya know the big battle and stuff," I replied, not looking up from the lapping waves of the lake.

"Its pretty," he meowed, sitting next to me.

"Yeah it is, it almost makes you forget where you are," I said.

"So what's the real reason you're over here?" He asked me.

"Well this Tom is apparently supposed to like me, but I feel like he doesn't want to be around me, or he tries to get away from me," I sighed," Why are you here?" I asked him, looking up from the lapping waves to his face.

He had bright green eyes and dark brown and light tan striped fur. His ear had a tare in it, his shoulder had a long and deep scratch line it.

"Just came down to get away from camp, everybody, I think, has gone completely nuts!" He chuckled.

I laughed along with him. Suddenly I realised the sun was setting on the horizon," I have to go," I mewed.

"Meet me here tomorrow, at sunset!" he meowed to me.

•••

I nodded my head and ran back to camp, yet again Wishingstar was no where to be seen.

"So, I thought you liked me, guess I was wrong," Wishingstar growled from behind me.

I whirled around to see Wishingstar standing behind me, his fur was bristling everywhere.

"You have no right to say anything! You ignore me all the time whenever I want to do something with you!" I snarled at him. He looked shocked for a moment.

"So that means you go off and find a new mate?" he snarled back at me.

"Sorry, didn't know I couldn't have friends in the one clan we have an alliance with," mocked him.

"I wish you'd actually act like you liked me instead of hanging out with other toms all the time!" he hissed at me.

I darted past him into the woods. I need to run. Suddenly I smelled something funny...I stopped and smelled. It...was...smoke! Which could only mean it was one thing...FIRE!


End file.
